


Fireplace (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [36]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Prompt Stories, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: "Perfect end to the perfect weekend."...





	Fireplace (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

As soon as Olivia walked out of the elevator, the unmistakable smell of a fireplace burning hit her like a wave. “Someone lit up their fireplace.”, she thought fondly with a smile. She always loved fireplaces: the smell of the wood burning; the warmth it spread through the house; the memories people created around them. When she and Aaron were looking for an apartment to move into together, her only request was that it had to had a fireplace. And Aaron was more than happy to oblige to her request.

She had left a few hours earlier. She needed to go to her office and pick up a few papers she needed for this big meeting across town the next morning and it should’ve been a quick in-and-out type of thing. However, once she was there, it felt like everyone needed her for something. Eventually, she had to say enough and leave, otherwise she would’ve stayed there the whole afternoon.

Pulling her keys from her bag, she opened the door and the sight before her was heartwarming. Sitting on the floor, Aaron and Jack had a mug in their hands and huge smiles on their faces. She had to smile as well. That’s when she saw that Aaron had lit the fireplace. Looking back at him, she saw him patting the blanket next to him. She took her shoes off and made her way towards where her boys were.

Sitting on the floor next to Aaron, she felt him snake his arm around her waist and pull her closer, kissing her once she was close enough. Kissing him back, she tasted the hot chocolate and marshmallows on his lips. Breaking the kiss, she couldn’t help but lick her lips at the taste. Jack wanted to say hello as well, so he climbed over his dad’s lap, landing on hers sideways, making her laugh. Kissing him all over his little cheeks, she could hear him laugh which made her kiss him even more.

Olivia loved that boy with every fiber in her body. She loved them both so much, to the point where she would give her life for both of them. Even though Jack wasn’t biologically hers, it was as if he was, since she loved him as if he was. But that didn’t mean that she was trying to replace Haley, not by a long shot. Every night, they would light a candle and Jack would talk to Haley, or Aaron would tell him stories of Haley from before he was born or from when he was too little to remember. Olivia knew that it was important that Jack wouldn’t forget Haley, so she did everything she could to keep her memory alive for him. It always amazed her seeing how loving Aaron was with Jack, always making sure that he knew his dad loved him more than anything.

It was that loving side of Aaron that made Olivia fall in love with him in the first place. Add to that him being kind, funny, caring and protective, amongst other qualities and she was head over heels in love with the man. And now, four years later, she couldn’t be happier.

Olivia felt Aaron getting up from next to her and moving towards the kitchen. Aaron returned a few minutes later with a mug filled with hot chocolate, a few small marshmallows and chocolate shavings on top. Her and Jack’s favorite. Jack saw his dad come in with the mug and moved away to where his father had been previously sitting so Olivia could drink her hot chocolate.

She took the mug from Aaron, thanking him before taking a sip from it. Aaron sat on the other side of Jack, his arm wrapping itself around his shoulders, with his hand resting on her shoulder, softly caressing it. She could feel the love coming from both of them and she wished they could stay like that forever.

The day dragged on, with them roasting marshmallows on the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and talking and laughing. It was long pass Jack’s bedtime when they decided to go to bed, after all, both Aaron and Olivia had to go to work the next morning.

Placing Jack in his bed, they both kissed his forehead and wished him a good night, after lighting a candle and talking to Haley. Moving to their bedroom, they went on with their respective nighttime routines and got in bed, Olivia snuggling on Aaron’s side with his arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

“Perfect way to end a perfect weekend.”, she thought before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
